Tragedy whispers your name
by Miku Hatsuno
Summary: VOCALOID Miku Hatsune. As Miku witnesses a crime, she is sent to an assylum, as no one beleives her. But the new fate that awaits her is something she wouldn't have imagined ever. Oneshot about wide knowledge of the late,madness! Enjoy, AND REVIEW!


OK guys, this is my first fic/oneshot experience, I really love Vocaloid, which tragically I don't own * but I have my sweet MP3 =D!* I reaaaaaaaally reaaaaaaaally hope you guys like it, this is a small one-shot about Wide knowledge of the late, madness, one of Miku's most bizarre PV, maybe in the future if my writing gets better, I'll make a little fanfic about Dark Woods Circus, so anyways, ENJOY! and please REVIEW! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness **

Day 1

Today, my parents sent me to the assylum, this was their chance to get rid of me and they took advantage of it. After explaining what my uncle did and what he tried to do, no one beleived me, it's not that they discarded it from happening, it'd just be easier to finally continue their lives without me. I always knew they didn't love me, so I guess its good for them, I wasnt planned after all, and certainly not wished. Mom said she was sorry with a sad face... she was lying, but at least that... made me feel better, just a little. Dad, on the other hand didn't even try to pretend, he didn't seem happy, but he didn't show any sadness, either. He didn't care, he just wanted to get rid of me as quickly as possible. Even though things were that way, I didn´t even have time to say goodbye to them, I really didn´t want to say goodbye, but it was too late...the guard took me immediatly to my room and took away my clothes, so I guess that from now on, this white robe will be my new clothes...this place is so scary....

They dont beleive me. I know what I saw. Im not crazy. I saw it. Im .... not crazy...

Day 3

I wonder what mom is doing right now... I really miss you, please come for me, I'm sorry for having been born, I'm sorry, please save me Dad. I didn't want to hurt you. The people around me treat like I'm a wild animal, they won't listen to me, they just hurt me... guess it's no different from home... but... I miss you... please...

Day 5

Last night I heard some footsteps...I even thought I heard a faint scream...maybe it was one of the guards, it's strange, though, no one is allowed to be in the hallway at night, maybe someone tried to escape.

I went to the cafeteria today, well it's much more like a dining room, there's nothing else in this place, at least not any which I could set my foot in. This place is creepy, all the people in here is completely nuts, no one will listen to me...

Mom...dad...I miss you...

Day 8 

I heard some footsteps again, what's going on? I even heard a chain-like sound, like a dog-strap. Hmmm I wonder...

I also met some new friends today, even thought they are crazy, they don't seem dangerous, although I feel bad for them, they're just kids. At least they're twins, so they have each other...unlike me.

Day 15 

The twins have been acting awfully weird lately, they don't seem to respond to me anymore, it's like they've completely lost their senses. The footsteps won't stop, they get louder and louder every night. Mom.... I'm scared... please let me go home...

Day 17 

Last night I heard someone scream again, the footsteps got louder and louder, and the twins disappeared, whats happening? Did they escape? Did they hurt someone? Im so scared...

Day 20 

The girl's gone missing!? But why is her brother still here? Was he caught?... I asked the guard, but he ignored me and threw me back to my room... he must think I'm crazy too. WELL I'M NOT.... I'M NOT CRAZY... I'm alright, everything's fine with me. Everything's fine with me. Hey...it's already Fall... hehe...

Day 21

I saw it all last night... they took the boy... I could hear his screams... Why.... is this happening?! Oh god... why?! I- ... don't feel well...

Day 23

The footsteps... louder... outside my room...Im scared. Mom, dad... Why did you do this to me? Its not my fault.... not my fault...

Day 24

It's fall... isn't it wonderful? Fall makes me feel happy... my stomach hurts... must be the medicine they gave me...it makes me forget the footsteps.... yeah, so nice...haha... hahahaha...

Day 26

Dear diary, today I saw myself hanging, and the I saw the leaves, isn't that great? Maybe I should do it, the leaves are on the rooftop after all, I have to go up, up and up.... and hang! yes, such pretty leaves... I'll finally reach the leaves.... it's Fall after all hehe...

Day 28

The footsteps... LOUDER, they won't stop, they won't, go away, GO AWAY, leave me alone!...I'm scared.... mom.... ­

Day 30 

Hahaha, the footsteps stopped today, it was the leaves! They recued me... yeah that must be it... someone's waiting for me hahaha...I'll open the door, and go away with the leaves hahaha...


End file.
